For Love of a Knight
by Lessa Solarem
Summary: What if things for ObiWan were not as they seemed? This is the way I would run things if Star Wars were mine! Completely madeup, next to nothin like the original. This is an AU fic, which means Alternate Universe. R&R please! COMPLETE
1. In the Beginning

For Love of a Knight  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own most of the Jedi Knights/Masters/Padawans, but MOST of the Lumerians are mine. Lumeria and everything that does not belong to the Temple are my devising. The Jedi and the Temple, and Coruscant all belong to the High and Mighty Mr. George Lucas. I am not making any money offen disen (sorry, a little Gungan speak: I just watched Phantom Menace), so I can't be sued. . .right?  
  
RATING: PG-13 Mostly for language, although things may be implied later which would not allow me a PG rating. IMPLIED mind you, nothing detailed. Implied. Take it as you will.  
  
REVIEWS: Yes, please do!  
  
SUMMARY: Shortly after the death of his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi begins training Anakin Skywalker. Obviously. A mission to the planet Lumeria reveals things about Obi-Wan's past and future that he never dreamed of. Will his faith in the Force and the Order help him through? Or will the fate of the universe be changed. . .forever?  
  
The twenty-five-year-old man had something few attendees to bars can ever hope to achieve: A table to himself. This young man was of an occupation the members of which you'd never expect to see in a bar. Because of his unusual occupation, he was given a wide berth out of respect and, in some cases, fear.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Jedi Knight. . .and hopelessly drunk. He just returned to Coruscant from Naboo two days ago. He'd been dragged back from the bar many times in those two days before he could hurt himself or anyone else. A drunk, armed Jedi Knight was something no one should have to deal with.  
  
Of course, it wasn't like a Jedi Knight to get like this. Obi-Wan, however, had what was, to his mind, a damned good reason. His beloved Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had just been ruthlessly, brutally murdered right before his eyes by an evil Sith Lord, whom Obi-Wan had killed later. Obi- Wan, at the time Qui-Gon had been stabbed, had been capable only of watching and screaming a desperate denial. Qui-Gon hadn't died when the lightsaber of the Sith had struck him through, either. No, he had made a final request of Obi-Wan and died in his arms. That hadn't improved Obi- Wan's mood much.  
  
Obi-Wan knew he should set to fulfilling Qui-Gon's dying request, training exceptionally gifted and talented Anakin Skywalker, but the pain was still too close to Obi-Wan, still too fresh. He knew Qui-Gon's death hadn't been his fault, but Obi-Wan still felt responsible. He kept going through everything that had happened in that battle, kept going over what he could have, should have done differently. Alcohol, for some reason that was a mystery to the young Knight, helped to drown his sorrow. So Obi-Wan drowned his sorrow to the point where he couldn't feel it anymore. In fact, at the point where he was, he couldn't feel anything.  
  
The thing about Jedi is they are especially prone to alcohol, not indulging very often. When a Jedi takes more than two or three drinks, they are immediately drunk. The alcohol started playing with the Jedi's system at about ten drinks. No one knew what happened when a Jedi had more than ten. Both the previous nights, Obi-Wan had been taken back to the Temple before he could reach ten. Tonight, however, he had hit about twenty. It seemed that Obi-Wan would see what happened when a Jedi breached ten.  
  
Lessa Solarem stepped into the Silver Dollar bar and groaned. She'd have her work cut out for her tonight! She was twenty-three, 5'8", with black hair and sapphire eyes. She was also a Jedi Knight. She'd been sent here to bring home a Jedi Knight named Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was obvious which one he was. She'd been warned it wouldn't be easy. She hadn't expected anything like this. Now how was this going to work?  
  
Ignoring all the appreciative glances and cat-calls directed at her, she made her way to the Knight. "Uh. . .Jedi Kenobi?" she said softly. No answer. "Uh. . .The, uh. . .the Council sent me to bring you home." No answer. "We should leave now." The man groaned, and Lessa sighed. He's kinda cute! she thought. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking that. Inappropriate for a Knight! I should be thinking of a way to get him out of here.  
  
She became aware of stares in their direction. Glaring around, she demanded, "What are you all looking at? Go back to your drinks."  
  
Sighing again, she lifted the drunken Knight, using the Force that was so near to all Jedi, and helped him out. Once on the street, she called an air taxi and had the driver take them to the temple. She carried her unconscious charge in and hailed her friend, fellow Knight Luminara Unduli, to help.  
  
Laughing and talking, the two carried the Knight up to the rooms Jedi Master Mace Windu had instructed her to take him to. "What happened?" Luminara asked upon reaching their destination.  
  
"He's dead drunk," Lessa replied. "He must have had at least fifteen by the time I got there."  
  
"Oh.Why you?"  
  
"Face it, I'm the best damn healer they've got and this guy is going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up. He's got a Padawan, the Chosen One, I've heard."  
  
"No way! Anyway, speaking of Padawans, I have to get to my own. Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks, I'll need it." Luminara left the room and Lessa sat down to wait. 


	2. The Start of Something Beautiful

Obi-Wan slowly became aware that he was not, in fact, dead, as he had thought. No, to the contrary, he was very much alive, a point proven by his blazing headache. He slowly opened his eyes. It was mercifully dark.  
  
Am I still at the bar? he asked himself.  
  
"So you're awake," a strange voice that he hadn't been expecting at all said.  
  
Obi-Wan started, causing his head to ache more. He began cursing, which only made it worse.  
  
"No, don't move, don't talk, don't do anything," the voice admonished. "Let me handle your headache." Obi-Wan resisted and the voice continued. "Relax, boy, I'm a Jedi healer."  
  
Obi-Wan relaxed and within seconds his headache was gone, which was nice and proved the other person had been telling the truth. Obi-Wan sat up and looked at the striking woman sitting on the bed near him. "I must admit you have a remarkable high tolerance for alcohol. I don't think any other Jedi could have drunk the amount you did and survive. By the way, I'm Lessa Solarem."  
  
Obi-Wan took the offered hand. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. Are the Masters angry?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"No," she laughed. "They for some odd reason or other, feel sympathy for your situation. This doesn't happen often, as I'm sure you know, so do you want to tell me why?"  
  
Obi-Wan stared. It was absurd, yet, for some odd reason, he found himself wanting to tell her the whole truth. It would be easier to bear wouldn't it. . .the pain. . .and the guilt. . . Before he knew it, he was spilling everything, from Master Qui-Gon accepting the ambassadorial mission to his funeral.  
  
Lessa listened until he talked himself to silence. He had the vulnerable look of someone who had just told the whole thing for the very first time. She'd seen it before, and it was not unusual, especially in a case like this. She knew how recently this had been: stories had been flying around the Temple for days, ever since the Council had left for Naboo. Rumors had only gotten more fanciful and common when the Council returned. She didn't know anything about losing a Master first-hand, but she had seen people who had. She knew it was painful.  
  
"Obi-Wan," she said softly, "I'm a Jedi healer. You know that. I can make your pain go away. I can't do anything though, unless you want me to, unless you're ready. Don't lie. I need honesty. It won't work if you're not ready. Are you?"  
  
Obi-Wan was silent for a moment. "This pain was the entire reason I was in that bar," he said slowly. "I want you to get rid of it. I really do. It's just. . ."  
  
"You aren't sure if you're ready," Lessa supplemented gently.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and added, "I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready. I miss him."  
  
"That's understandable," she said, "but of course you'll be ready. Sometime, even if it kills me. If, of course, you want another friend."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded vigorously. "I really need someone who knows everything. I haven't told anyone else yet," he said sheepishly.  
  
"I sort of figured that out," she said. "But drinking yourself into a stupor won't help you, and by the by, don't you have a Padawan?"  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he remembered. "I've been a sadly neglectful Master," he told her as he scrambled out of bed and out of the room. Lessa followed.  
  
"Anakin!" he called. "Anakin Skywalker, where in blazes are you?"  
  
"Right here, Master, sir!" came the reply from a small, sandy-haired boy. The child threw himself at Obi-Wan in a huge hug. Obi-Wan seemed slightly startled, but knelt and returned the joyous embrace. "Are you okay?" the young one continued. "I've heard some bad stuff!"  
  
Obi-Wan winced. "I'm fine."  
  
Then Anakin noticed the woman watching all this with a slight smile on her face. "Who's that, Master?" asked the curious boy, now that it was affirmed that his Master was okay.  
  
"I'm the Knight that's going to keep your Master out of trouble. Name's Lessa Solarem."  
  
Anakin bowed to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Solarem. I'm Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan beamed proudly. The boy had exceptionally good manners for a former slave.  
  
Lessa laughed. "I don't hold with all that formality, kiddo. I'm just Lessa, if you please." Anakin nodded.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to young Skywalker. "Let's get started, okay? You came late and have a lot to learn." Lessa noted that he controlled his foul tongue in the boy's presence.  
  
Jumping into the air and shouting, "Yippee!" Anakin ran off. Obi-Wan laughed and followed his young Padawan. 


	3. Final Release

Okay, a little more than I planned to do, but I have a lot of time on my hands. Enjoy the third chapter of my brainchild. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!! Please tell me what you don't like about the story, things that I could change. I can't give you something good if I don't know what to change. Constructive criticism only, please.  
  
May the Force be with you!  
  
Lessa stayed with Obi-Wan over the next few months. The two Knights had fun swapping stories, training Anakin, and learning about each other. Lessa made sure she kept track of how Obi-Wan was doing.  
  
One day, about four months after Lessa had brought Obi-Wan home and met him for the first time, she judged he was ready to give up his pain and live with Quo-Gon's memory in peace. She knocked on the door to his quarters. The door opened for her instantly.  
  
Obi-Wan himself was standing on the other side of the room, staring out the window. "You know," he said without looking at her, "legend has it that when someone dies, a new star is born for them."  
  
Joining him at the window, Lessa asked, "Are you looking for Qui-Gon's?"  
  
He nodded. "Maybe if I could find it I could sleep at night without the nightmares. Maybe if I could find it, I could be at peace."  
  
Lessa swallowed hard against the feelings that flowed through her, particularly the desire, at his voice. He is very attractive, she told herself, but this attraction I feel isn't appropriate for a Knight. Besides, he doesn't need that kind of love, he doesn't need this desire. He needs a friend, a sister.  
  
Lessa turned to him. She had to push down another flood of desire as she saw the intense look in his eyes. "I think I can help you now," she informed him, "but I need your cooperation. It will take all night and you'll get little to no sleep."  
  
Obi-Wan turned his beautiful ice-blue eyes to her in a look that made her breath catch in her throat. "I can live with that," he told her.  
  
Lessa led him to the bed. She sat down and he sat next to her. Obi-Wan had to fight back his own wave of desire and love. By the Force, he thought. Am I falling for her? She placed her fingers on his temples and suddenly he was spiraling down into an inner hell.  
  
Everywhere he turned he saw the tragic duel of the fates that had taken his Master, the only father he'd ever known from his: the two Jedi versus the Sith Lord, Darth Maul. Pain and guilt tore through him. There was no escape now. Even closing his eyes didn't help. He was forced to watch over and over again as Qui-Gon was struck through, had to relive the pain when he realized his Master was dying, had to feel Qui-Gon's life-force ebbing as he struggled to make his final request. When he could stand it no more, he screamed. . .  
  
. . .And it was all gone. There was silence and darkness. Peace finally settled over him. Obi-Wan gratefully let go of consciousness and drifted into sleep. 


	4. Setting Out

When Obi-Wan awoke, he immediately sensed it was morning. He felt warm, at peace, and not alone. He'd felt very lonely ever since Qui-Gon's death. When he opened his eyes, he saw Lessa's beautiful face. She was asleep. He noticed that they were laying down, that Lessa was very, VERY close, and that he arms were around his neck. Oh, boy he thought. Please wake up he silently begged her.  
  
As if in answer to his prayers, her sapphire eyes opened, and were immediately drawn to Obi-Wan's diamond ones. In his eyes, she saw the desire and love he was struggling to dispel. So it's mutual she realized.  
  
Before either knew what was happening, Obi-Wan's lips were on hers. Obi-Wan was as surprised as Lessa. However, he pulled her closer and kissed her again. She was so warm, rather like. . .  
  
A noise outside brought them out of their reverie. They immediately let go of each other and began apologizing.  
  
"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry, that was my fault, I encouraged it. . ."  
  
Stopping and looking at each other, they realized how ridiculous they sounded and cracked up. They realized then how deep their feelings for each other were. Obi-Wan pulled Lessa close again and they spoke the same words that, nine years before, unbeknownst to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and his lover, Tahl, had spoken.  
  
"I pledge myself to you, Lessa."  
  
"I pledge myself to you, Obi-Wan."  
  
Then they kissed again, wanting to never, ever let go. Then, wouldn't you know it, Anakin burst in. Seeming not to notice his Master's proximity to the other Knight, he told Obi-Wan, "Come ON Master! You promised to start me on the training saber today! What's taking you so long?"  
  
The couple smiled at the young Padawan's enthusiasm. "I'd better go make good on my promise to the boy," Obi-Wan said gently, "or no one will have any peace."  
  
Lessa nodded reluctantly. "Fate's a bitch," she said. Obi-Wan laughed and told her he agreed. Then, thanking her for her help in helping him find peace, he left the room to follow his Padawan.  
  
They didn't see each other much for the next year or so. Obi-Wan was busy with Anakin, and Lessa with traveling and healing or healing whoever came to her. The two young lovers weren't even able to steal time for a kiss.  
  
Eventually, Lessa took a Padawan. Her name was Lanen Litroba. She was, to all appearances, human when, as a matter of fact, she was not. She was part of a race called Lumerians that lived entirely underwater. The Lumerians were almost exactly like humans and only small things that only trained eyes could spot could tell them apart. They could quite easily pass for human and get away with it.  
  
Now, as in many cases throughout this strange galaxy, Obi-Wan's and Lessa's love had not diminished with time and distance. If anything, it had grown stronger. The brief periods they were able to talk to each other over a holo-phone or the passes-in-the-hall at the Temple had strengthened their bond and drawn them closer.  
  
Fate, as many people know, has a way of damning people. These two people, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Lessa Solarem, were strictly forbidden to fall in love. So naturally, fate (or the Force: long, heated, continuous discussions had not been able to tell which; Obi-Wan held to the Force, Lessa said fate) brought them together and swapped their hearts. Fortunately, fate (or the Force) also has a tendency to protect those it brings together and not give them away without a damn good reason. (Fate or the Force DID have a damn good reason in Moulin Rouge! We just don't know what it was.) No one ever found out about their closeness (or so they believed. . .Dun dun DUNNNN!!!!!!).  
  
This little lecture about fate/the Force brings us to the next portion of our story. We are now about a year or so after the time Lessa and Obi-Wan first fell for each other and recognized it and admitted it. Obi-Wan is twenty-seven, Anakin is eleven. Lessa is twenty-four, and Lanen is fifteen. Any other ages are either unknown or irrelevant.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin were in the training room, lightly dueling with training sabers when a Jedi neither knew entered and watched. Anakin, distracted, stole a glance at her. Consequently, he felt Obi-Wan's saber blade against his neck.  
  
"If we were really fighting, Padawan," Obi-Wan admonished, "you'd be dead. Distractions can occur in the field. Do not let them distract you. Lapses in concentration can be deadly."  
  
"Yes Master," Anakin replied. "It won't happen again."  
  
"I'm sure it won't." Obi-Wan turned to the newcomer. "Can we help you?"  
  
"Master Windu sent me to fetch you," she said. "You're to meet him in the Room of a Thousand Fountains."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed. "Thank you, we will be there shortly."  
  
The messenger returned the bow and left.  
  
Anakin followed his Master as Obi-Wan buckled on his belt with his real saber and left the room. He could barely control his excitement. My first mission! he thought.  
  
The Master/Padawan team stopped outside the room. "Anakin," Obi-Wan said sternly, "control yourself. Be polite and try not to speak Master Windu takes that as impudence." Then he smiled. "There'll be time enough for excitement later." Anakin nodded and they entered the room.  
  
Both Jedi bowed as they approached Master Mace Windu. He nodded in return. "Obi-Wan," he asked, "what do you know about the planet Lumeria?"  
  
"Well," he said, "The natives live almost entirely underwater. Ninety-eight percent of the planet's surface is water. There's a small continent with a spaceport and transportation facilities. The Lumerians have exceptionally long lives at 5,000 years. They don't age in appearance until about the last 500 years or so. They are separated into three major clans and approximately twenty smaller ones. All have lived in peace."  
  
Mace nodded. "Until now. The most productive and largest clan, the Skrits, are claiming the smallest main clan is sabotaging their burgeoning tourist economy. They have requested Jedi intervention. We are sending in two teams. The other will meet up with you in Khadera, the Skrits' capital city, in three standard days. May the Force be with you."  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed and left. Obi-Wan arranged a transport and they were on their way. 


	5. Conspiracy

Back in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Jedi Master Adi Gallia stepped from the shadows near Mace Windu. "This is not a good idea," she informed him. "He could find out. Are you sure?"  
  
"We don't have a choice," he replied. "He and Lanen will be generally accepted, and given his descendence. . ."  
  
"They could want him to stay and threaten to secede if he doesn't!" she continued for him. "Quite frankly, we don't need more threats of that kind. You know how fragile the situation is."  
  
"They'll respect his desires," Mace finished. "We don't have anything to worry about. His parents didn't find out."  
  
"They never had time to go looking together!" she countered. "He's got his father's stubbornness and his mother's knack for uncovering things and finding things out. I think we're in more trouble than you know. We can't afford to lose him, especially not now. If he finds out we've been lying to him. . ."  
  
"All we can do if he does is hope that his faith in the Force and the Order will show him we had good cause," he replied. "He's very close. When it happens, if he hasn't found out, we can tell him all. We have no choice. This planet is important, and they have to trust us. For this we need natives. Besides, this may bring them closer."  
  
"Should we let that go on? I mean, I know it's prophesized and all, but it's against all our laws." Mace nodded, giving her a look. "I hope you're right. For all of us, I really hope you're right." 


	6. More Conspiracy

It took nearly two days for the Jedi to reach their destination. Anakin, as was his custom, disappeared for most of it, and Obi-Wan, as was his custom, meditated and tried not to think of Anakin piloting.  
  
Once they reached the planet, the Jedi disembarked and looked around. Anakin was astounded. He'd never seen so much water in one place, coming as he did from the desert planet of Tatooine. Even Obi-Wan seemed awed, and he'd been around more. He looked around at the vast ocean whistling.  
  
"Greetings, strangers," a man said to them. "Is this your first visit to our beautiful planet?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "We are the Jedi that were sent for by the leader of the largest clan in Khadera."  
  
"Ah, yes," the man said. "We were informed of your arrival. Please come this way. All arrangements have been made."  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin followed warily. They didn't detect anything amiss, but they decided not to take any chances.  
  
The man led them to a transportation station. The sign advertised low price transport to the capital city of the Skrits. Obi-Wan was relieved at this. He hadn't brought much money.  
  
The man gestured to a waiting transport. "This driver will take you to Khadera," he told the Jedi.  
  
Obi-Wan reached for the few credits he had, but the driver was shaking his head. "That will not be necessary for guests of state." Obi-Wan nodded his thanks and both Jedi boarded.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. Well, he thought, at least I'm not in space or in a speeder with Anakin behind the wheel! Anakin had piloting skills, that was certain, but the boy was reckless. A normal flight with him wasn't flying, it was suicide! Even with a different pilot, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and dropped into meditation.  
  
Anakin looked at his Master. His eyes were closed and he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Good, Anakin thought. He'd been wanting to learn about this ship ever since he'd laid eyes on her.  
  
He slid up to the cockpit and asked the pilot if he'd mind teaching him. He figured he'd head back before the trip was over and his Master would be none the wiser.  
  
A few hours later, the ride was coming to an end. Obi-Wan waited patiently, knowing his Padawan would show up. He'd had enough with Anakin sneaking off whenever he thought Obi-Wan wouldn't know. Obi-Wan, of course, being the boy's Master, knew exactly when he left and came back. He also knew exactly where he went. He didn't mind it, he just wanted Anakin to tell him.  
  
Anakin walked in, glad to see his Master's eyes still closed. He turned to look out the window at all the life forms.  
  
"Glad to see you've decided to rejoin me."  
  
Anakin jumped startled. Obi-Wan, contrary to popular belief, was fully aware. Oh no, Anakin thought, but Obi-Wan didn't look angry. He looked. . .almost amused.  
  
"I know where you've been," Obi-Wan informed the shocked young boy, "and where you go whenever we step onto a new ship. I don't mind it, really, I just wish you'd tell me. I had to follow you the first few times."  
  
Anakin nodded sheepishly. "Sorry, Master. I didn't think you'd approve."  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. "Ah, but I do. Perhaps one of the pilots that you talk to can beat these suicidal tendencies you have out of you." This made Anakin laugh as they disembarked. He knew exactly what his Master thought of his piloting.  
  
An exceptionally tall and handsome man (not that they thought that way!! It's just that the writer, me, is female and I had to put it in!) met them. "Hello," he said in Basic. "I am. . ." and here he babbled off some incomprehensible stream of family names and titles. At the Jedi's blank looks he said, "You may address me as Khala."  
  
Obi-Wan made their introductions. "We are also awaiting the arrival of another Jedi team. They should be here in a day or so."  
  
"We know. We await their arrival as well. I'll have someone escort you to the rooms you'll be staying in while you're with us."  
  
"We'd like to get started immediately," Obi-Wan stated, ignoring Anakin's pleading stare. He liked to hang around a little before starting anything.  
  
"Ah yes," Khala said. "I had forgotten the rumored Jedi dedication to a cause or job. Very well, I'll have my assistant show you around as well. You are, of course, free to wander where you will."  
  
The leader clapped his hands, and, as if by magic, and striking young woman appeared almost instantaneously. They began speaking in a tongue Obi-Wan had never heard before, yet somehow understood.  
  
"Take these two to the quarters my lord has set aside for them and the other two. Show them around, but make sure you. . ." Obi-Wan couldn't hear this part, ". . .and know where they are at all times."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
Khala turned back to the waiting Jedi. Obi-Wan pretended he hadn't heard what he heard. "Please follow Lana," Khala said to them. "She will show you around and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Obi-Wan nodded his thanks.  
  
Lana took both of their arms. Obi-Wan felt a slight pressure from her fingers, and then it was a normal grip. "If you will follow me?" She took them around to where they'd be staying and the general places they ought to know about. Afterwards, Obi-Wan thanked her and informed her that they'd be retiring for the evening. This concerned Anakin, since it was relatively early and Obi-Wan had already expressed a desire to begin the investigation.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind them, Obi-Wan took off his tunic and began hunting over it. Anakin was seriously disturbed, but he said nothing. Finally, Obi-Wan found what he was looking for.  
  
"Take off your tunic," Obi-Wan instructed Anakin, picking something off his own and putting it back on. Anakin, extremely confused, did as he was told. Obi-Wan took it from him and began hunting over it. After a few more silent minutes, Obi-Wan again found whatever he was looking for and picked it off. Able to stand no more, Anakin blurted out, "What's wrong?"  
  
Handing Anakin back his tunic, Obi-Wan explained. "They put tracking devices on us. I overheard a conversation between Khala and his aide. She put them on us when she took out arms to lead us away. There was a slightly more intense pressure than you'd expect from someone leading you away, if you were looking for it. Anyway, I personally don't want them watching our every move, possibly showing up and trying to steer us away from important things." Anakin nodded, understanding that Khala was suspect. "Now we have a place to start," Obi-Wan continued. "He's obviously trying to hide something from us."  
  
"But won't they know you've found them?" Anakin asked.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "These are TZ-31's. Small and simple, it is designed to track someone without alerting them that they are being tracked. It's so small that it's impossible to find it unless you know what you're looking for. It does not have an alarm to alert when and if it is found. There are no voice- or video-recorders on it. It's too small. I didn't break the devices, so we'll have to be very, very careful." Anakin stared incredulously. His Master never ceased to amaze him.  
  
"But what first?" Anakin inquired.  
  
"First, we'll have to talk to the lord here," Obi-Wan replied. "Remember to be polite, do not speak unless you are spoken to, you know the drill. Try to let me do all the talking." Anakin nodded his understanding and the two Jedi slipped out of the room.  
  
They tried to find the lord's quarters on their own, but found it quite impossible. That hadn't been part of the guided tour. Eventually, Obi-Wan asked someone and managed to make him forget he'd ever seen the Jedi, making use of his powers of Force suggestion, better known as Jedi mind tricks.  
  
Soon enough after that, they found what they were looking for. With a glance at Anakin, Obi-Wan knocked softly. After a moment, the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a young Lumerian. He was at least several centimeters taller than Obi-Wan, and most certainly more physically imposing. "What do you want?" he growled.  
  
Not intimidated in the slightest, Obi-Wan said, "I'm one of the Jedi your lord sent for. I'd like to speak with him, if I may."  
  
They man disappeared for a few moments. "Enter," he practically spat when he returned. "my lord has been expecting you."  
  
Exchanging glances, the two Jedi entered. 


	7. Casting Doubt

Author's Note: Okay, here we are, back for another installation of. . . Whatever this is. I just want to say again, I don't own ANY of the characters, except Lessa, Lanen, and most of the Lumerians. You'll see what I mean, eventually. The Jedi, most of them, belong to George Lucas. Mistah Lucas! If yousa reading disa, THANK YOU for casting Ewan McGregor as Obi- Wan Kenobi! In my opinion, you are a GOD for that act alone!!  
  
Also, why does everyone call Qui-Gon Qui and Obi-Wan Obi? It doesn't make sense to me. Sorry. . .  
  
And now, on with the story!  
  
Obi-Wan entered warily, Anakin closed behind. The guard bad-temperedly showed them to a living room, where the leader of the clan waited. Taking the offered hand, Obi-Wan, as was his custom, sized the man up, discreetly.  
  
This man was tall, well over 1.79 meters, Obi-Wan's height. He had a very sturdy build and was in good physical condition. His hair was a pale yellow, almost gold, and his eyes were light blue, though not so light as Obi-Wan's diamond ones. His skin was pale, almost ghost-white. It seemed tinged blue and to give off a faint glow.  
  
"Please forgive Taren," the leader, Akhorel, said, after introductions and dismissing the guard. "He's very protective of me and does not take well to strangers. I trust that your quarters are comfortable?"  
  
"Yes, sir, most comfortable," Obi-Wan assured him. Akhorel had not wanted them to give him a formal title, such as lord, but had settled for sir because Obi-Wan, stickler for protocol that he usually was, insisted on politeness and a title of some sort. "The reason we sought you out is that we have some questions for you, if you'd do us the service of answering."  
  
"I'd be delighted to help the Jedi," Akhorel said, though perhaps your apprentice would care to explore?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and Anakin looked back, hope shining in his eyes. Obi-Wan sighed, warned him mentally through their bond and with a look to be careful and not disrupt anything, then nodded. Anakin stood, bowed politely, and left the room.  
  
Continuing his train of thought, Obi-Wan said, "The first thing I'd like to know, sir, is exactly what happened. The details I've been able to pick up are sketchy at best."  
  
"I actually don't know, as I wasn't there," he said thoughtfully. "All I know is what Khala told me. He said that a Marlindan, a member of the smallest clan of Quorador City, was seen in the vicinity of several explosions, power generators, about five minutes or so before they took place. I don't exactly believe it. Several of my agents were nearby during these explosions, thankfully, no one was hurt. They recall seeing several of Khala's people-I'm sure you've figured out he's the leader of one of the smaller clans?-sneaking around. Though that in itself is not unusual, as one or more of his people are usually sneaking around. What makes me disbelieve it is that none of my agents can recall seeing a Marlindan anywhere nearby. I believe Khala was behind the sabotage."  
  
"Why didn't you say something about your suspicions when you contacted the Council?" Obi-Wan inquired, curious.  
  
"I believed he was watching me, as I believe he is watching you and your apprentice," he replied heatedly.  
  
A small smile touched Obi-Wan's lips. "He isn't, though not from lack of trying." Obi-Wan quickly told Akhorel of the locators and the conversation he had overheard.  
  
"It is as I suspected then," Akhorel said heavily. "Can you help to prove it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
They spent a little while longer discussing things about the sabotage that were odd. They also discussed leads that could be pursued. After nearly an hour, Obi-Wan started to take his leave. Akhorel stopped him.  
  
"Tell me, Jedi, do you mind if I ask you a. . . somewhat personal question?" he inquired.  
  
Obi-Wan, slightly bewildered, replied, "If I can answer it and if it isn't TOO personal, I certainly shall."  
  
"Who were your parents?"  
  
This caught Obi-Wan completely off guard. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that. "Well," said Obi-Wan slowly, "Jedi aren't told about such things. It is believed it compromises a Jedi's loyalty to the Order. We have so few Jedi as it is. From a very early age the Order in general and each initiate's particular Master, if they are chosen as a Padawan apprentice, are family to them."  
  
"But you are Lumerian." This was not a question. It was almost as though he knew it for certain.  
  
"No," Obi-Wan said, startled even more. "No, I don't believe so."  
  
"But you must be!" Akhorel said vehemently. "Your eyes can only be Lumerian. And you understood Khala when he and his servant spoke our language. Our language can only be spoken and understood by those of our race. It is a natural gift for them!"  
  
Obi-Wan said nothing, only looked away. "I can't be," he said finally. "The Council would have told me if I was." He bowed and left the room, thoroughly confused. He didn't believe it, yet. . .the damage was done and doubt was cast over everything he believed to be true.  
  
Okay all, that's it for now. PLEASE review!! I need to know your opinions, what you think of my brainchild. Please, all it takes is a little click. l l l l l l l l \ / V 


	8. Revelations

A/N - Okay, I'm dispensing with the prewritten form and heading with the totally whimsical approach. Just please review, especially with this new approach, and tell me what you think. There will still be a plotline, if there ever was one, and the format and story will be the same. It's just a different approach to writing. Also, allow me to remind you that this is the way I would run things if Star Wars were suddenly placed into my grasp. This is NOT in any way, shape, or form what the all-mighty George Lucas thought of and put into effect. It's MY story, I'll run it MY way, thank you very much. In case you haven't figured it out, is thoughts. ~ ~ will be bond speech.  
  
Here you all are, the newest chapter.  
  
While that little conversation had been taking place, Anakin was making good use of his time and following up on his suspicions. As he had suspected, Khala, who he was tailing, met with someone and spoke in Lumerian for a while, which he recorded, and walked off. Anakin headed to his quarters, thinking his Master would want to hear about this.  
  
The Master in question sat staring in front of a computer in the quarters he shared with his Padawan, knowing what he had to do. He knew, but he was reluctant. He was almost afraid of what he'd find. Also, he didn't know how to do it, even if he weren't hesitant.  
  
Then, fate be damned, Anakin, computer/technical engineer that he was, walked in. Obi-Wan cursed creatively under his breath. Why couldn't fate/the Force have given him more time? He couldn't make a decision like this!  
  
Wait a parsec, yes he could. Meditation and contemplation be damned, as well as fate. He knew what he needed to do. Therefore, he'd turn back into the reckless thirteen year old he used to be before Qui-Gon had, metaphorically speaking, beat it out of him and made him more serious, cautious, and contemplative.  
  
"Anakin," he said, "I need some help. This thing I need help with is highly illegal and will most likely get us both expelled from the Order if we're caught. I can't do it alone, but I won't drag you into it if you aren't willing to help."  
  
"Master, you know I'll help," Anakin grinned. "I love making people at the Temple mad, you know that, plus I need a little challenge and adventure. You know I'll do anything you ask me to."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. It was what he'd been hoping to hear. "I need you, Padawan," he said, "to break into a specific computer, a.k.a. the Council's personal, coded computer. There are things in there they've been withholding, things I need to see. Can you do it?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Anakin said. "Piece of cake! They don't do their coding very well; they need a pro to do it for them. Do you know how many people a day go through those files?" he continued pushing Obi-Wan out of the chair and taking his place. "All I need to do is get on the server, push a few buttons, this one . . . this one . . . and this one . . . and we are in!"  
  
Obi-Wan had been watching closely. If they were caught, he'd take all the blame so Qui-Gon's last request could be fulfilled. He'd say he'd done it all himself. Anakin would be reassigned to another Master, and Obi-Wan could try and make it on his own. Anakin nodded to him, pick up the recorder he'd come in with, and walked out of the room, leaving Obi-Wan to find what he wanted.  
  
He wondered briefly about the recorder, but didn't really dwell on it. He started pushing buttons, looking for his own file. When he found it, this is what it said (Sorry if the format's screwed up!):  
  
--Kenobi, Obi-Wan  
  
----Date of Birth: XX/XX/XXXX (A/N: Sorry, I really did not want to make up a date.)  
  
----Home world: Lumeria  
  
----Parents: Sorden(A/N; please don't flame, I don't know her name!), Tahl; Jedi Master. Deceased.  
  
Jinn, Qui-Gon; Jedi Master. Deceased.  
  
----Midi-Chlorian count: Unknown. Completely off the charts. Possibly higher that Anakin's.  
  
----Current Status: Jedi Knight, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, presumed Chosen One.  
  
----Additional Notes: Parents have no memory of birth. Memories totally wiped. Taken to planet Tatooine for care. Picked up six months later by Master Qui- Gon Jinn. Also positively identified as boy of Jedi prophecy. Lumerian child of two Jedi. Conception between two Jedi thought to be impossible. Other part of prophecy: Sapphire hides behind diamond. No one able to determine meaning.  
  
Obi-Wan stared, thinking vaguely, You were right, Kenobi. There WAS something else between you and Qui-Gon. Then he was completely consumed by rage. How could the Council have lied to him all his life? It was pretty much what he'd been expecting, but still. Yoda, of all people . . . He'd always been preaching total honesty, yet he did not practice it. Qui-Gon had been right about one thing; the conniving old troll WAS a hypocrite.  
  
On the other side of the city, Anakin gasped as he felt rage flooding his bond with Obi-Wan. What had happened? His Master had obviously been looking for something, but Obi-Wan was normally so calm and composed, serene even. What could compel him to this sort of anger and ferocity? He had little time to dwell on it, as his Lumerian contact was coming back with his translation. Looking at it, Anakin followed his Master's example and swore creatively with a few choice words. "Lord Akhorel HAS to see this!" he said and ran off.  
  
Heading to the place they'd stay Lessa gasped as she felt an anger driven by the most powerful mind she'd ever felt. Primal instinct told her it was Obi-Wan. Common sense told her it was not. Obi-Wan wasn't this strong, plus he'd never get angry. He was too serene, just like she'd heard the legendary Qui-Gon Jinn had been. She decided to go with primal instinct. It hadn't failed her yet. She returned to the physical plane and looked up at her Padawan from where she had fallen. "The mission be damned," she said to Lanen. "There's a Knight in need and we're going to help him!" ~I'm coming, darling,~ she told him through their bond.  
  
Anakin ran through the halls heading to Akhorel's quarters furiously asking fate/the Force to just let him be there, please, I'll be really, really good for Obi-Wan, just let him be there!!!!!!!  
  
So focused was he on his objective that he nearly ran down two people coming around the corner. "Master Lessa! Lanen! YOU'RE the other team?" he blurted. Without waiting for an answer, he shoved his transcription into their hands. Lessa read it over and began cursing, a la Obi-Wan, all thoughts of said Jedi's pain and rage washed form her mind.  
  
"What the hell are we waiting for? If this is accurate, and I've no doubt it is, he's in HUGE trouble! We have to get to him!!!" Lessa shrieked and all three ran off.  
  
Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was steaming in his quarters. He just couldn't believe it. Then the door slid open. He turned around intent on asking what the on all the Sith hells was going on when several blaster bolts hit him in the chest. Staring at the shooter, he fell to the ground . . .  
  
Well that's it for THIS edition of . . . whatever I called this story. I never meant for half the stuff I put in here to happen, but it did. Anywayz . . . PLEASE review and tell me what you think of my new style. What will happen to the galaxy's hottest Jedi? Only my subconscious insane mind knows. It isn't telling me anything, so it's gonna wait until I next sit down at my computer. Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And sorry about the format, if it doesn't work. 


	9. Betrayal

A/N Welcome back everyone!!!! PLEASE review!! PLEASE!!!!! I'm begging you here. 8 reviews isn't all that great, and I really, really want to know what you all think, especially with the improv I started in on. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Now, here's chapter nine.  
  
Lessa turned the corner, the two Padawans, close behind and knew they were already too late. No! she thought, despairingly. No, he'll be okay, those papers. . . damn them, anyway. They. . . are probably right, but he'll be okay. They won't be thorough!   
  
Anakin's pain was obvious. He knew his Master was in trouble, knew they were too late. He instantly threw himself, completely unarmed, at the intruders in defense of his Master.  
  
Fortunately, the ferocity of the attack and the complete unexpectedness of it caught them completely off guard. They couldn't get their blasters up before a fully grown Jedi Knight slashed at them and hit them with her lightsaber, blocking the two or three blots they'd been able to get off. She was mad too. Not many dared to attack a Jedi. Not many were able to hit them, but considering the state her Obi-Wan, her darling, had been in when they came, she wasn't surprised to find him bleeding on the floor, though the sight filled her with despair. She prayed to the Force and any other gods or deities that might be listening to let her not be too late, to let him be okay.  
  
Lessa knelt next to him. Not for nothing was Lessa Solarem known as the best Jedi healer in the Temple. Pushing through her anguish, love, pain, worry, and rage, she concentrated and brought the Force to bear on his wounds. It could have been worse. It could definitely have been worse. He'd need medical treatment anyway, and a few days in a bacta tank. For now, though. . . She quickly grabbed the first-aid kit in the bathroom and wound the bandages around his chest.  
  
Obi-Wan woke up, feeling worse than he had in a long, long time. Firstly, he was still really pissed off that the Council in general, Masters Yoda, Windu and Gallia in particular, had lied to him. Secondly, he had a hell of a headache. Third, he felt like someone had been beating on his chest with an overweight bantha. Fourth, he felt worry emanating from Anakin and Lessa. Somehow, he knew that Lessa was supposed to be there, it was right. It was. She was supposed to be here with him. He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Lessa's and Anakin's shouts were heard into the hall. Then Lessa became the serious healer again. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.  
  
"Like shit," he answered, pure Obi-Wan. "I feel, to put it mildly, like I've been run through a, what do you call them, a flattener of some sort several times over."  
  
Lessa shook her head and Anakin laughed. He'll be okay. The knowledge sent relief through her like a wildfire. "You're going to need to take it easy, Jedi," she informed him, "but you'll be okay. You'll probably need to see the inside of a bacta tank, at least, but we don't have time now."  
  
Quickly they filled him in on all that was going on. When they finished, he cursed. Profusely, creatively, and lengthily. "As if I didn't have enough conspiracies to deal with!" he muttered, leaving the other three to try and figure out what he meant. All three left the room then, knowing that they needed to reach Akhorel before the rest of the plan could be put into action. Obi-Wan cursed the whole way because he couldn't make it on his own and needed to lean heavily on Lessa. He hated being a burden. He really did.  
  
About three-quarters of the way there, Khala strode up to them. "Ah may I be of assistance to the Jedi?" he inquired in a warm, flattering tone. "Perhaps a medic?"  
  
Obi-Wan, having none of it, told the man in no uncertain terms exactly what he thought of him and what he could do with his 'helpfulness.' This left everyone shocked, except Anakin who was used to it by now. The Jedi continued to move on, but Khala drew a blaster. Anticipating this one, Obi- Wan pushed Lessa, throwing them in different directions. Drawing his saber, Obi-Wan slashed, but miscalculated and missed, using the only chance he had and falling to the ground. Anakin and Lanen had pulled the same maneuver. Lanen and Obi-Wan were now unconscious. Lessa told Anakin to stay with them and, igniting her saber, ran after Khala.  
  
  
  
A/N. That's all for today, folks. Enjoyed, I hope? Please review! By the way, I figured out why fate/the Force killed off Satine in Moulin Rouge. And the damn good reason we've all been waiting for is. . .Would Christian have seriously turned to writing if Satine hadn't died? I mean, he's so talented, but he'd probably go back to his father and become something he wasn't. Besides, Satine had gone off to a better place, thus giving Christian a chance to show his true potential and really shine. 


	10. Surprises

A/N: Here we go again. Thanks for all those who read and reviewed my little interlude. It was mostly to assuage my boredom and insanity. Please remember to review this story too.  
  
Anakin adjusted Lanen's body so that she would be more comfortable. Then he stood over his Master, very, very worried. The bleeding in his chest and stomach had started again. It was very severe and he really needed medical attention. Would he die before he could get it?  
  
The young Padawan stood over his Master, wondering what to do. Suddenly, the man in front of him began to glow with an unnatural blue light. Anakin stared, unsure of what to do. Was he dying before his eyes, turning into an angel? What could he do to stop it? He cursed silently. He was losing one of the only three people who'd ever believed in him. One was dead, one was back on Tatooine. What had he done to deserve this?  
  
Obi-Wan groaned. Pain, oh, pain. This was horrible. What the hell. . .? Then he remembered that he'd been shot. Oh, that's easy he thought. I'll just get a hold of this here, and it'll help. I know it. A few minutes later, the pain lessened enough for him to open his eyes and sit up. Oh good, the bleeding stopped he thought. Then he noticed Anakin's face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Anakin stared for a minute, before he started stuttering. "But. . . You. . . Glow. . .Dead. . .What the. . .?"  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him and he shut up. "Okay, I am not dead, I was not glowing, I am most certainly NOT an angel!"  
  
Anakin wondered where he'd gotten the fact that he'd thought his Master had been turning into an angel. Then he realized.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help it. He cracked up at the look on his Padawan's face as he realized his thoughts had been on an open, public display. He quickly shielded his mind. He blushed with embarrassment.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head and moved over to where Lanen's prone form lay. Anakin had a tendency to worry when he was injured at all. Understandable. He was all the boy had. Lanen would be all right. She just had some bruises and she was, of course unconscious. She would probably wake up with a killer headache. Beyond that, she was fine. As for himself, he was perfectly fine. He was definitely going to give more than a piece of his mind to three certain Council members. He'd probably give them a piece of his lightsaber too. Beyond that, he was fine, too.  
  
Akhorel showed up with a few of his guards having heard the noise. Obi-Wan quickly told him all that had happened. Akhorel showed no emotion, no OBVIOUS emotion. You could see in his eyes that he was beyond pissed. Obi- Wan, though, suddenly felt light-headed. He saw stars and felt himself falling, falling, into darkness. . .falling. . .  
  
"Master?!?!" the young Padawan cried. He tried to catch the falling man, but, unfortunately, he was too heavy. Obi-Wan hit the ground, hard. Poor baby.  
  
Then Lessa showed up, dragging Khala and severely cursing him out, and shoved him at the guard people's hands. Then she went and made sure her Padawan was okay. Then she went and got a medic. The medic carried Lanen to the med wing and Lessa was left to figure out how to get the unconscious Master Kenobi there. Dammit, life was rough.  
  
She finally decided on the simple approach: lifting him up with the Force. It would definitely be easy. Sort of. She'd need to concentrate, but that wouldn't be hard. Anyway. . .  
  
About halfway through the journey to the med wing, Obi-Wan woke up. He looked around, found himself floating, saw Lessa, and figured out what was happening. "Lessa, put me down."  
  
Lessa, startled, lost her concentration and her grip on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, startled, hit the ground hard and let loose a string of obscenities that no one, anywhere, has yet seen the like of. Lessa could only laugh, cry, and hug him joyfully. He could only wrap his arms around her and mutter under his breath.  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! And don't forget to read my other story too!!! 


	11. Reunions

A/N: Due to the ONE request I've had, I've decided to continue the story. If, for some reason, you are reading this, PLEASE remember to review it and all my other stories! I may eventually put up another. . . IF this damn thing will work right!!! Now, on to the main event. . .  
  
"Dammit, Less, when I said 'put me down,' I didn't mean 'drop me real fast onto the almost exceptionally hard ground.' I meant 'slowly, gently place me down on the ground so I don't feel even more like shit than I already do!' WHY couldn't you do that?!?!"  
  
"Because I was worried and shocked, now shut the hell up and kiss me."  
  
"Okay." He complied.  
  
"Good. Now we are going to med wing. . ."  
  
"NO!!! NO Healers!!!"  
  
"Relax, Obi-Wan! It's easy to see you're okay now. How, I dunno, but I think you do. We're going to check on my Padawan and yours, who is with her there." Sometime at the beginning of this conversation, everyone else had left to give the two Knights some space. . .Even Anakin had figured out what was going on and had gone to see Lanen.  
  
"Okay, THAT's fine, I can deal with that. Let's go." To make a long story short, they did.  
  
In the medical wing. . .  
  
"MASTER!"  
  
Obi-Wan nearly fell over as nearly 80 pounds of boy hit him. "Hi, Anakin, I'm fine, okay? FINE. I'm not gonna die or anything, just ask. . .HEY!!"  
  
The cause of this interruption was Lessa ganging up with the Healer to get him checked over. They dragged Obi-Wan over to a bed, cursing up a storm, and finally knocked him out. Both healers shook their heads and got to work before he woke up.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm experiencing a little writer's block, sorry all. And sorry it's so short. I KNOW I'm PROBABLY not doing the characters like George Lucas, but please not that I am NOT George Lucas and this is how I'D run Star Wars. Fortunately for us all, I do not run Star Wars. 


	12. End of a Nightmare: Beginning of Somethi...

My A/N: I decided for some reason considering NO ONE IS REVIEWING to start up on this again. Hell, I had nothing better to do. Anyway, here it is. Don't hate because I'm so damn good. Hate because. . .Aw, hell. Go ahead and hate. I know I suck. Just don't flame!  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan woke up sometime later, deciding to mellow out after that experience. Force, he hated healers. He didn't know, however, know why he'd fallen in love with one. He didn't know why he'd fallen in love in the first place. Come to think of it, he really didn't know much at all.  
  
"Oh, good, you're awake," someone said, making him jump slightly. Now, why hadn't he felt that?  
  
"Don't worry. You're head's probably still foggy from the drug we administered. Besides, I was trying to hide from you." Oh, that answered his question. He came up with several more. For example, how could this person hide from a Jedi? How did this person know what he was thinking? Who was it?  
  
"Jeez, only Jedi can hide from Jedi. You ought to know that by now. Since Padawans are not capable of it, you ought to know who I am. Also, you should know that I know you almost as well as you know you."  
  
"Oh, hello, Lessa."  
  
"'Bout time."  
  
"Hey, I just woke up! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
They sat in companionable silence for a while until Lessa couldn't take it anymore. She walked over and kissed him. "We were so worried."  
  
"Why? You of all people ought to know that there's very little that can get me down."  
  
"There's that thing about the Council members."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's that about?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing you need concern yourself with."  
  
"Talk to me, hun. Or I'll just go ahead and dig it out."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"You know I would."  
  
"Well, I don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"'Cuz I just found out. I'm still digesting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I haven't exactly processed this information yet. It's very difficult to do, especially with something like this."  
  
"Oh. But you will tell me?"  
  
"Of course. Just not now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They spent some more time just talking idly. There wasn't a point in doing much until they found out what was going to happen next.  
  
Soon enough they found out. Khala was being charged with murder, sabotage, and arson. The boy had problems. The Jedi excused themselves, politely declining offers to allow them to stay longer, and headed back to the Temple. Obi-Wan had problems with the Council that couldn't wait. Maybe he'd go back to Lumeria someday. Maybe. 


	13. Confrontations

A/N: I'm back everyone! YAY!! I got some good reviews, so I'm gonna a-keep on goin'. Wish me luck. Since this is supposed to be more Sirius, oops, I mean serious, it's kinda hard except when I'm depressed. I don't wanna write this when I'm depressed, cuz then it'll get really, really dark. I'm talkin' rape, death of a major character, destruction of a life. . .not that that last one isn't already happening. Poor Obi-Wan! I'm so evil. Anyway, here goes.  
  
Obi-Wan, Lessa, Anakin, and Lanen stepped onto the transport. It was party time. He had to face the Council. He had to know.  
  
The way back was full of the sounds of hyper Padawans screwing around and an irate Master attempting to keep them under control. Obi-Wan stared thoughtfully out the window at the black of space.  
  
"What's wrong, Master?" the inquisitive young Anakin inquired.  
  
"Nothing," Obi-Wan replied distantly.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay." With that, Anakin went off to assist Lanen in harassing Lessa.  
  
Obi-Wan thought about what he was going to say to the Council. He carefully rehearsed what he would say, what they would say, how he would respond. He felt he was ready to confront them. He had the printouts. He had evidence. He would do what he had to do. That was that.  
  
If Lessa noticed his distance, she said nothing of it, for which he was very thankful. About an hour that seemed like forever later, they disembarked at the Jedi Temple. The Masters put the Padawans in the care of friends who would make sure the young ones would do no damage. The two Masters walked up to the Council chambers to make their report.  
  
"Why do they have to be so damn far away?" Lessa grumbled, ignoring Obi- Wan's silence. Finally, thee got there. The report went as normal, as planned, as usual. Then came the part where Lessa and the Council minus Yoda, Adi, and Mace left.  
  
"You wished to see us?" Mace inquired.  
  
All his carefully prepared words fled from his mind. Everything he'd wanted to express vanished. It seemed as though his mind had gone blank and this throat closed up. He said the only thing he could right then.  
  
"You lied to me."  
  
Those four words, and all the accusation they held, were not lost on the three Jedi Masters.  
  
"Sorry we are, Obi-Wan," said Yoda in his inverted fashion.  
  
"We had no choice," added Adi.  
  
"You must understand that we had no way of telling you without letting them know," Mace explained. "They couldn't know. They'd become too attached. So would you."  
  
Obi-Wan's throat unstuck. Even though it was not a Jedi-like thing to do, he started yelling. "That's no excuse! All my life, you've taught me never to lie! You've told me to be honest in all ways and I have been! I trusted you! What am I supposed to do now? Say, okay, fine I forgive you and act like nothing ever happened?"  
  
"No, but please, Obi-Wan," Adi pleaded.  
  
"Please what? Forget my Master? My father? Pretend I don't know what I know? Forget everything that's happened, because you think I should? I can't! CAN'T! It's impossible!" He was getting hysterical and he knew it. He was surprised to find he really didn't care.  
  
"Obi-Wan, calm down!" ordered Mace. "You're getting hysterical."  
  
"No shit, really?" Obi-Wan shouted. "Don't you think I KNOW that? What really surprises me is the fact that I DON'T CARE! You people have lied to me all my life and expect me to trust you!! How CAN you? Don't you see?"  
  
"Obi-Wan," Adi tried.  
  
"No, you don't see. You're the ones who've been lying!!"  
  
"We know, Obi-Wan," Mace said soothingly, "but we had no choice. You couldn't know until you were ready. Very few Jedi ever give birth, and none give birth after being with another Jedi."  
  
Obi-Wan was regaining his head now, regaining his composure. He wasn't sorry he'd let it slip. It felt better. He hated scripts, anyway. They sounded so fake.  
  
"Wrong we were, Obi-Wan. A choice you have now. Make it you must." Obviously coming from Yoda.  
  
Obi-Wan thought for a moment, then answered. "I'm not leaving, but only because Anakin needs me." With that, he turned and left.  
  
"Thank the Force," Mace breathed.  
  
"The Force had nothing to do with it," Adi said slowly. "But I'm glad he's staying." 


	14. Lost

Time went by. Anakin grew. Obi-Wan grew. Obi-Wan became quiet, introspective. Anakin became ever more insane and suicidal.  
  
Anakin learned, the Clone Wars came, and Anakin turned. He became evil, and began to hunt those he once called friends. He began to hunt the Jedi.  
  
Eventually, all but a few were extinct. Lessa and Lanen had disappeared, nowhere to be found, suspected dead. Obi-Wan found himself charged with the care of one of Anakin's wife, Padme's, twins, the boy. Luke. He had a great destiny ahead of him, Obi-Wan felt as he held the boy. Little Luke was asleep in Obi-Wan's arms on the way to the last place Obi-Wan thought Anakin, Darth Vader, would think to look for him: Tatooine.  
  
Obi-Wan found a home for the boy, at Anakin's step-brother's home. Then he went and found himself a hut. There, in the privacy of the desert, he began to constrict himself an image. He had several things Anakin -Darth Vader- knew nothing about. One was his Lumerian descent. The other were his powers. He set about constructing an image that would age, make it look like he was getting older. He had already made sure he'd be left alone. Someone had started the rumor that he was a crazy old wizard, and he encouraged it. They would leave him alone.  
  
His work done, he wandered around his small, Spartan hut. His home. He wondered where he'd gone wrong, what he could have done different. Could he have saved Anakin? He closed his eyes. Qui-Gon wouldn't have messed up.  
  
***************FLASHBACK******************  
  
Obi-Wan looked over the side, fearing what he might not see. Yes, there he was. Relief washed over him. Anakin had not died yet. That duel had been a fearful one, but he had won. Anakin could be saved.  
  
"Give me your hand!" he called. "Let me help you!"  
  
Anakin almost reached for him, like a lost child reaching out to his parent. Then his face twisted and Obi-Wan knew he'd lost. That the dark side had taken him. With an evil grin, Anakin knew he knew, and let go. That was the last Obi-Wan had seen of him. He'd thought him dead. Until, of course, Darth Vader surfaced, and the Jedi purges had begun. Then he knew that Anakin hadn't died. He knew that Anakin's transition to the dark side was complete.  
  
**********************END FLASHBACK****************************  
  
Obi-Wan sat down and began to cry for all he had lost. Qui-Gon. Anakin. Lessa. Lanen. All of them, gone. He was truly alone. 


	15. Summary Chapter: Everything is Short

More time went by. Obi-Wan lived, and learned to live with himself. Not everything had been his fault. Still, he knew that if Qui-Gon had trained Anakin, none of this would have happened. He watched over Luke, growing up, but stayed away. Owen didn't like him much.  
  
Much more time passed. He'd gotten word at some point that Padme had passed. He'd grieved. Beyond that, the days were running together and living was turning into a monotonous chore, day in and day out. Yet, there was an excitement building in him. Things were setting in motion that would change the course of the galaxy.  
  
Luke was grown up, his aunt and uncle killed. Obi-Wan brought him to Alderaan. It was destroyed. They got landed on the Death Star. Obi-Wan knew this was it. Luke would save them all.  
  
The battle with Darth Vader. Obi-Wan wasn't really fighting. He was hiding out, waiting for things to really explode so that he could leave, start over. Finally. There. He let Vader "kill" his image. He did the evil laugh thing in his head. This was gonna be good.  
  
He hadn't flown in years. He hoped he remembered. Fortunately, flying is like riding a bike. Once you learn, you never really forget.  
  
As all the Imperial pilots took off, he did too. Instead of trying to kill Luke and his companions, though, he turned around. He was going back to Tatooine. He needed to pick some things up, and the Force was telling him it still had some surprises for him. Great, he thought. Surprises.  
  
Finally, after some time, he got back to Tatooine, landed, and went back to his hut. Anyone watching would have seen a young, really sexy man, and not the crazy old wizard they were used to. Poor people. They must hate me, they're so confused. Then again, anyone I put into any of my stories hates me! Yay!!!  
  
Anyway, Obi-Wan's surprise. I'm gonna give the poor boy a heart attack. . .  
  
Obi-Wan picked up his things and was reviewing him mental list of things he needed when he felt someone there. He spun and saw a man. Tall. Thickly built, muscular. Long hair. He felt like he should know this guy. Wouldn't you? 


	16. I can't come up with a good chapter name...

A/N: Muahahahaha!!!! I am posting again!!! The, what, third time in two days? Probably not, but who cares??? This is gonna be freaky, I promise. Please keep in mind before you flame: I am insane and this is MY way! I happen to be happy with this. Enjoy!!  
  
"Hello," the stranger said.  
  
"Hello," Obi-Wan said cautiously. He didn't trust the man, but alarm bells weren't going off in his head, like they usually did around someone untrustworthy.  
  
"I see you don't trust me," the man said, amused. "It's good to see you haven't lost all your common sense."  
  
"I haven't lost any of it," Obi-Wan retorted. He mentally smacked himself. He was speaking to this man like he would have with Qui-Gon! What was wrong with him?  
  
A/N: If you know, don't tell him.  
  
"Anyway, you must be wondering why I'm here," he said. "I'm here to express someone's. . . dare I say, interest in you."  
  
"Interest? Who's?"  
  
"Your father's."  
  
"Holy shit. . ." Suddenly, everything fell into place.  
  
A/N: You can tell him now. He knows. Muahahahaha!! I think I'm giving him a heart attack. . . Poor baby, having to put up with an author like me. *Twitters*  
  
After about 15 min., poor stranger dude, Obi-Wan found his voice. "Master?" he whispered.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's short, but I wanted a cliffhanger, and this was good. Now, the fic is OVER!!! DONE!!!! THE END!!!!! Finally!!!!  
P.S. I'm just kidding. Jeez, you really think I'd leave you hanging like that? Nuh-UH. I'm gonna post more. Just wait. Be patient. Funny joke, huh? *insert evil laugh* 


	17. No snappy chapter name here, either

A/N: I have NO idea what this is going to turn out like. I might base it a LITTLE bit on X2, which I just saw and loved. Damn, Wolverine is FINE!!!! Anyway, on with whatever I come up with! I can't even call this a story. . .Please remember that I AM insane and that I am NOT George Lucas. Thank you. Enjoy!!!!  
  
Obi-Wan stared at the figure, now revealed to be none other than Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
"How many times have I told you, Obi-Wan, to watch your language?" Qui-Gon sighed, smiling. "I suppose it's a little late to teach you, hmm? Can't teach an old Wookie new tricks, unfortunately."  
  
Obi-Wan just stood there. "But. . .I. . .You. . .I felt. . ."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "You didn't feel what you thought you felt," he said. "The Masters knew I wasn't dead, and also thought it would destroy you, mentally, if you knew. Now you're. . .more than old enough, and I'm sorry for not coming sooner. I couldn't interfere though; the results would have been tragic."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, trying to sort things out. Okay, he could accept this. He grabbed the bag he'd been packing. "I'm leaving," he said to Qui-Gon. "I don't know about you, but I don't like this planet."  
  
Qui-Gon gave a half-smile. "I don't like it, either, Padawan. Let's go."  
  
As they walked out into the blistering sun, to leave the planet for the last time Obi-Wan smiled and said, "I'm not your Padawan."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "I know."  
  
A/N: I can't do long posts anymore!!! It is beyond my capability. I'm sorry! I'm trying. It's still not done, there's still more that needs to be seen. Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! 


	18. No Rush VERY short

A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing. That outta the way, let's get into this, shall we?  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon wandered the universe for years, seeing more than anyone would have thought possible. They didn't stay in any given place for too long, for fear of alerting Darth Vader to their presence. That would have been tragic.  
  
The Dark Days of the Empire ended and the two remaining Jedi became more relaxed. They figured they would leave Luke to his own devices and be their own men; no more Jedi-ing for them!  
  
They took new names as Jaret for Qui-Gon and Ben for Obi-Wan. (Convenient for me, doncha think?)  
  
They still traveled, but now they spent time in various places. There was no rush.  
  
Peace reigned, and they were happy, catching up on old times.  
  
There was no rush.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, but it'll be too long to put in this chapter everything that I want to. This is convenient. When and if I update again, I will write more. 


	19. Sunsets

A/N: Shoot me, please, I dunno what the hell I do. These stupid Nazguls. . . Anyway, here we go!  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon ended up on Lumeria. Obi-Wan had figured he'd go back, but he'd always thought it would be with Lessa. He closed his eyes. Lessa. . . He missed her so.  
  
Qui-Gon sensed his son's distress, put a hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan covered it with his own. "I understand what you're going through," he said softly. "I'll help as best I can."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. He couldn't help but be saddened by the beautiful sight before him. He'd always thought he'd see it again with the woman he loved.  
  
They found a place to stay, on the surface. They were taking time to enjoy the beauties of the universe. They wanted to see the sun; it was so beautiful here.  
  
Obi-Wan often spent time by himself. Qui-Gon let him, knowing he needed it. He spent his time talking with the locals, learning what he could.  
  
Obi-Wan found himself at a high observation deck on evening, right at sunset. He sighed as he watched it, alone. That never really quit bothering him. He had loved her.  
  
He felt someone's hand slide into his own. He turned, and found the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen staring back at him. They belonged to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
  
"You've been a hard one to track down, Master Kenobi," she said softly.  
  
He stared for a minute, then grabbed her in a tight hug. "Where have you been?" he demanded quietly.  
  
"Around, looking for you." She pulled away slightly, to look at him closely. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I am now." He gave the first real smile his face had shown in years, his eyes filling with tears not yet fallen. "C'mon," he said excitedly. "I want you to meet my father!"  
  
"But you said. . ."  
  
"I know, but the Council lied. He's okay. C'mon!"  
  
"All right, sweetie, we'll get there, calm down!" she said, laughing. Like a young man, he led her to the dreaded "meeting of the parents."  
  
It wasn't so bad. Qui-Gon was very nice, very polite. He didn't seem to mind that she was dating his son; seemed to feel it was good for the kid. She was inclined to agree.  
  
All three watched the sunset together, feeling as though the future had hope after all for the first time in a lone time. 


End file.
